My Hero Academia Naughty Class reps
by Krakenknight
Summary: Momo has decided she needs a master and that master is Iida. She'll do anything for him if he wants it. Cheating and public sex abound.


It started so innocently, at least as far as Iida was concerned, the day the pair of them had become the class representatives. While Iida stood ramrod to attention, protesting the reason why he was elected, Momo nodded in silent agreement. He would make a good class rep, that business with the journalists had proven that, but Yaoyorozu saw something unexpected in this.

The prim and proper lady cocked her head to the side as she took in his figure. Like most potential heroes, he was in good shape, tall, and muscular, but there was something else.

Momo almost couldn't believe what her intuition was telling her, yet years of familial training was screaming at her as she held her hands together, waiting for the situation to be resolved.

It was a secret, something her mother had taught her at a very young age: some boys were followers, and some boys were leaders. And some, very few, but some, some boys could be your Master.

The spiky-haired teenager blushed at that thought, her genius grade intellect had immediately picked up what her mother meant, especially concerning her father.

She could never look at her mother the same way after that, and right now, this bespectacled boy was triggering her same intuition.

She breathed heavily, wondering if perhaps he might be willing to fulfil her fantasies, make her as happy as her mother was with her father. She felt a strange heat in the back of her throat, imagining how a Master could make her a better hero. She had to try.

She got her opportunity later. The pair had been set to work relatively quickly, and while neither would openly admit it, they both knew they had some of the teacher's paperwork mixed in with their own duties. Eraserhead was testing them, and Momo was never one to shrink from a challenge. She was impressed that Iida could keep up with her. It was evident that the boy was diligent and Momo was enraptured by those broad shoulders and sharp features.

What she saw in him was a seed, a seed she could nurture into her ideal. To find herself a mate as good as her parents were to each other.

She sauntered around the large table, stretching her feminine form in a lithe and catlike manner. She took her time, making sure to place enough attention on her body as they worked.

She wasn't making much of a dent. She admired his focus, that single-minded determination. She had to have it for herself.

The pair kept at it for some time, working hard until finally, Momo felt enough time had passed.

The manufacturing hero put down her pen, glancing across the desk at her senior class rep trying to seem innocent.

"Say, Iida-kun?" she asked conversationally. "Are you doing all right? I'm about to take a break, make some tea. Would you like some?" she asked, taking the opportunity to stretch seductively. She was quite the neophyte at this sort of behaviour, it wasn't becoming of a lady. Honestly, her mother had always discouraged her from finding a Master. Yet, it was something that the young girl always desired.

Iida looked up from his paperwork and frowned for a second before granting the wealthy heiress a diligent nod of approval.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu-san, that would be lovely," he said, clearing his throat. It was quite an endearing little action, almost as appealing as the way he adjusted his glasses when she looked him in the eye.

Momo smiled back, happily stretching up before peeling her shirt up around her belly. She pressed her stomach, feeling the cellulite start to burn as she created a teapot out of her own body.

She could hear him choking slightly and gave a coquettish giggle as she produced the beautiful ornate teapot from her own body. She was confident he'd gotten a glimpse of the underside of her breasts, the deviant deputy got a tiny thrill out of it, loving the sensation of exposing herself to him; she was trying to get him to look after all. It took a little effort, but it would all be worth it soon.

"Is something wrong, Iida-kun?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes slightly as she moved over to the water heater located in the corner of the room.

"Um… No, it's totally all right!" stammered the senior class rep, his face flushing. It was a good start.

Momo went in for a second blow. She leaned down, letting her skirt slip up, giving him a peek of the tiny thin thong stretched ponderously over her pleasantly plump and rounded rear.

She took her time, shaking her bum hypnotically. She languished slowly, filling the teapot from a faucet at the front of the class, taking a moment with the teabag tucked between her tits. Once she was sure that she'd given her lover a lovely eyeful, she moved onward, turning slowly, taking a bit of pleasure at his flushed face. He was so proper.

The lovely lass returned to the table, hot water steaming around her. Momo made sure to lean in, showing off her cleavage.

"Iida-kun, are you all right?" she asked sweetly, placing a hand on his sweat-soaked forehead.

"I'm all right, it's just hot in here," he excused himself lamely. Momo suppressed a grin. He was staring down her cleavage all right.

Now was not the time to pussyfoot around.

"I know you're lying," she said firmly, pouring a cup of tea and placing it before him. He was about to say something when Momo took the initiative.

She could kiss him later, but right now she had to get what she wanted from him.

"It's okay, you know. You're a man, you've got eyes," she exclaimed cheerily, placing a hand on his arm.

"And it's all right, I want you to look. You're the class rep, and I'm your deputy, that means you're in charge," she added pointedly, moving to sit in his lap, almost nose to nose with him.

The bespectacled boy seemed to rally himself, taking a deep breath as he tried to do the heroic thing.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously, placing his hands around her arms as she slid firmly into his lap, her panty covered sex grinding against his erection as she leaned forward.

"I'm showing you what you could have if you want it," whispered Momo seductively. She parted her lips, moving forward to place them atop his as she ground her hips back and forth.

He resisted at first, struggling as he pushed against her, but soon his tongue started to respond to hers. Iida very obviously didn't know what to do, but he was a quick learner and moments after they'd started, class rep and deputy became wrapped in each other's embrace. Those strong hands that had previously tried to push her away were now pulling her in, his surprisingly delicate fingers drifting down her back and finally settling on her rear.

Momo began to bounce gently in his lap, her tongue losing its battle as Iida started to awaken. She could feel his erection hard against her crotch and couldn't wait to have it inside her.

They finally pulled back, both representatives panting softly. Momo could feel the heat of his breath against her neck but could also see his own inner conflict.

She couldn't have any of that, now could she? Quick as a flash, she slipped off his lap and onto her knees, her hands sliding onto his belt before undoing the zipper with one hand as she popped the button with the other. It was a quick motion, one that betrayed her eagerness as his engine of destruction flopped out before her face.

"Yaoyorozu…" protested the engine limbed hero. His words were faint, a tiny scrap of pride holding in check the deep desire within him, but she would break that chain right now.

Her hands gently rocked his erection, cradling it lovingly. She had what she wanted, and if the deviant deputy got her way, she would never let it go. Still drooling like a hungry dog, she began to drip great wads of saliva down onto his shaft.

Iida groaned, his hands reaching to try and push his deputy away, but she was a quick one. He could feel her tongue wrapping around the crown of his cock and his own will to resist her fading fast.

She kept going, every time he seemed about to mount a resistance, she would lightly squeeze his scrotum or pull back just enough so her adoring gaze overrode his rational man.

"It's only natural," she said in a soft voice, "we're stuck doing all this extra work after all… It's my duty to take care of you." she remarked coquettishly.

Iida grunted slightly, protests half-forming in his mouth but dying as soon as her lips caressed his crown again.

"Don't worry about it, this is all on me, as the vice rep it's my job to serve." she remarked between mouthfuls of manhood.

Iida glanced downwards, hardly believing that this was possible, yet here he was, being serviced by a beautiful woman. The hero in training felt his fingers reflexively reach for the bridge of his nose against the top of his glasses.

Momo bowed her head, it was tough for him to disagree with her, those tantalising tits would have been a temptation for even the most upright of men, and while Iida was the most upright of men, he was a man. Her submissive attitude was getting him aroused in ways he never thought possible. It felt right to have her on her knees, he would be the greatest hero of all time after all, but she would be the one by his side all the time.

When Momo felt Iida's hands on the back of her head, no longer trying to pull her away, she groaned with apparent desire. She had him, just like a seed would start to grow when watered, so too was this act of deviance starting his growth into a Master worthy of her.

"That's a good girl, finish me off and we can get back to our paperwork." grunted Iida, exploring the depths of Momo's throat, feeling a thrill when she didn't gag. This indeed was insanely deviant, and yet it still felt perfect, like this woman had been made for him.

He really was the perfect clay for her to mould, while Momo was a submissive at heart, Iida's eager to please attitude could easily create what she desired. From the first time her hand reached his, she felt the latent dominant within him. When he took charge, he was perfect for her. If only she could get him to take charge all the time.

She kept bobbing her head, her spiky hair wobbling back and forth like some kind of exotic bird as she started to take more of his shaft into her mouth. She'd never done something like this before, yet somehow it felt natural. Being on her knees in front of him was turning her into a soaking mess of hormones quicker than she could say "Detroit Smash."

"Yaoyorozu…" groaned Iida, lost in the pleasure, bucking his hips forward, continuing to slide deeper down her throat as he pulled at the base of her head gently.

She swallowed eagerly, letting her throat expand in time with his surprisingly impressive erection. What had started with protests was quickly time his hips bucked, she could feel more power in his thrusts. The strong speedster lunged upwards, his impressive shaft almost choking the cunning creator, her own hands wandering downward.

With every thrust he gave her, Momo's fingers began to dive deep into her sopping sex. She felt like a furnace was growing inside her belly, driving to her to continue her descent into depravity.

After a while, she let go. She wasn't in charge anymore, but she loved how he kept on ramming her face. They were so open, anyone could open the door and catch them both. She felt her body trembling despite this as she let the seed drip down her chin.

XXX

They had finished the paperwork quite quickly, Momo keeping his seed on her face, almost wearing it like a glistening, gooey badge of honour.

Before he left, she licked her lips and was surprised when he took her hand.

"We can't let anybody know about this…" he said firmly, "it's not appropriate."

That surprised her. She hadn't expected him to come with that angle, he wasn't refusing her outright, merely implying that the secret nature of their rendezvous should continue.

"I'm okay with that, as long as you let me serve you when you need it, "smiled the creation hero, placing a hand on her flank, feeling the sensation of her cellulite transforming into a pair of walkie talkies.

"Here you go," she remarked, passing the small radio to the student representative "We can use this. You can call me any time," she said eagerly.

Iida regarded the small blue radio in his left hand, clicking the button experimentally. Almost on cue, Momo's corresponding crimson walkie-talkie let out a burst of static.

He glanced at her, impressed by her ability, even if he was still reeling from his first blowjob.

He felt an irresistible need to test it and pocketed the device without a second thought. Somehow, he knew it would get a lot of use.

Momo felt her stomach tingle, the look in his eyes as they finally parted making her toes curl.

Before the deviant deputy rep left the room, Momo turned around.

"So, tell me, what makes you such a diligent student rep?" she asked, feeling his gaze transfix on her behind his pride misted glasses.

"Many things," he said firmly, "but mostly I want to do a good job. I don't feel like I really deserve it, so I've got to keep trying my best."

She was satisfied with his response. She happily licked her lips as she walked away.

XXX

He didn't talk to her that next day, or the day after that. Every time the two of them passed each other during class time, Momo felt a wave of energy coursing through her body.

Every evening she would go home and moan heartily at what would happen once he came around.

She was so happy when the radio came to light.

XXX

It was a beautiful day to forgo panties.

Yaoyorozu had been surprised when he demanded it, but it felt so right. They'd been going at it every time they were in the classroom after hours. Every time he finished in her mouth, he would then take a taste of her marvellous smooth sex.

He slipped under the table for one such play session when Mina had come to check on her.

At first, it wasn't much of a problem, the large teacher's desk obscured him from view, and Momo happily greeted the acid spewing hero with a friendly wave.

"So, where is Iida-kun?" asked Mina while leaning on the table, her neon pink skin glinting in the late afternoon sunlight. "He didn't leave you with all this work, did he?" she remarked playfully, her antenna twitching back and forth.

"No no, he just stepped out for something, I think his bro…" she suppressed a moan, the tip of her Master's index finger had begun to worm its way, spreading out her petals with obvious intent.

"Bro...what?" asked Mina, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I think his brother wanted to talk to him," finished Momo, almost swallowing the words, her Master's lips caressing her lower lips at the wrong moment.

Mina stared at her classmate, her black eyes expanding out just so slightly.

"Well I just wanted to check in on you. Tsu, Uruaka and I are going to go looking at the shops in town, you want to join us?"

She felt the sweat bead on her forehead. Her Master had slipped further under her skirt, and she could feel his fingers sliding between her folds more quickly.

She swallowed hard, squeezing her pen so tightly she almost broke it.

She nodded her head, blushing and swallowing harder.

"I'll just finish up here…. Once… Iida… gets back I'll…" she said, struggling as her Master kept up the pressure.

"Momo-chan, are you okay?" asked Mina.

He stopped, and Momo placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh my, I must be getting a little feverish." she whimpered.

"Maybe you should go home, we'll get together another time," suggested the floral coloured female, turning and bidding farewell just as Iida returned to his attentions.

Iida made sure she was gone before sliding three juice drenched fingers along her treasure, eagerly returning to pleasuring her, even in this public space. His perfectly trimmed fingernails lightly digging into her flesh, the combination of pain and pleasure quickly making her lose composure.

As the pen soared across the room, the world went explosive white. The pineapple haired pollyanna felt her juices slop around his diligent digits, her muff perfectly fitted to his , she was able to drop from the chair and lie on her back, the orgasm addled girl wrapping her legs around his plunging arm, staring down into his glinting gaze with adoration.

She nodded but said little else, it wasn't a place to speak unless told to.

Iida gave her that charming grin again, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"That's a good girl," he encouraged.

"It's my duty as your student rep to keep you in line," he remarked firmly, his piston like calves buzzing in anticipation.

"Now then, I've had my fun under the desk, now I think it's time we swapped places," he remarked pointedly, the high-speed hero pressing her down onto her knees firmly. it was where she belonged, after all.

xxx

The School Sports Festival had been particularly stressful for the pair from class 1A. For Iida, it had been a promising start followed by humiliating finish. His initial matchup being used as a product demonstration had not been aided by his good but not brilliant placement. Stress dug up along the back of his neck as he wandered the stands after the event. Bakugo and Todoroki, the two winners, were amazingly powerful, and the motorized man wondered if he would ever be able to escape their long shadows, or Deku's for that matter. But now it didn't matter as the bespectacled boy had one goal in mind and that was to make use of his walkie-talkie.

He found her diligently sitting in the stands with the others. Almost as if she was waiting patiently for his command, the low side of the young hero couldn't help but beat faster at her responsiveness, her obedience; they were a fantastic turn on. He couldn't wait to feel her constant attention where it mattered most. He clipped the small radio from his belt and began to click it expectantly. Momo looked over her shoulder, glancing at Iida, knowing full well what the signal meant. The responsible representative tried to hide her excited expression, her gorgeous hazel eyes blazing with fire as she quickly excused herself.

The cheerleading outfit looked amazing on her. In a brief moment, Iida fantasized about tearing the costume off her, finally claiming her fully as his own before his rational side stopped him.

He couldn't afford the risk, what if she got pregnant? No, it was better to save their pleasure for more attentive time right now.

She was very quick to follow him, the pair finding an empty preparation room and busying themselves. Momo felt a surge of pleasure with every single action. Without a word, she slipped to her knees, eagerly sliding his pants down around his ankles, his perverted pointer like a siren for her drooling mouth.

She bobbed her head back and forth, flipping her fingers beneath her skirt, eagerly massaging her dripping sex as she diligently suckled and nibbled at her Master's meat missile. She adored worshipping his cock and was always eager to try it again, covering it in thick lubrication before taking as much as she could deep down her throat.

His hands quickly grasped her ears, the pair almost choked when a knock disturbed their impromptu lovemaking.

"Yaoyorozu-san, are you there?" the voice of their frog-like classmate caused both rutting representatives to stop dead. Iida almost holding his breath as his cherubic cheerleader wobbly opened the door just a crack.

"Tsu-chan…" she said, swallowing hard at the sudden interruption. "What do you need?"

"Nothing right now, but I thought I'd let you know they're doing some kind of product placement break so the next match is going to start in 15 minutes," said the amphibian Aphrodite, her long tongue rolling in her mouth as she spoke to her embarrassed friend.

Momo seemed frozen, she just felt an unfamiliar breeze across her nethers as her Master deftly removed her sodden panties and let them hang around her ankles.

He wouldn't dare, not here…

Something warm caressed her bubbly buttocks, a familiar hardness freshly lubricated by her eager mouth.

"Momo, is something going on? You seem distracted," said the frog girl, leaning slightly against the door frame, her eyes glistening with concern.

Yaoyorozu had to steel herself hard. Her shame would know no bounds if she was caught like this, yet her Master continued his explorations. While deft fingers began to explore her sweaty sex, something else had found a place to nest.

Juices dripped onto the floor, a spattering already sliding under the door.

The crown of his cock tipped her pucker, gently but insistently nudging itself into a place she hadn't expected. She wanted to cry out but instead laughed shyly, almost swallowing the air.

"I just really needed to use the restroom in here," she stammered, trying not to think of the spear probing her sphincter. "I haven't quite finished up…" she added, blushing a furious crimson as she tried not to give away the game.

Tsu lingered a bit, clearly unsure how to react but eventually decided to trust her friend.

"Okay, I'll let you finish up," she replied, blushing the same colour as Momo as she returned to the stands.

The door closed and Momo felt her Master's grip tighten on her hips. It was unreal, she felt so full, so utterly humiliated, and yet she loved every moment of it.

"We have 15 minutes to finish up," she grasped, still biting her lip with each consecutive thrust. Rapid movements began building quickly, her lustful Master's fingers dug further into her flesh in time with his cock in her rear, and a minute later, both lovers sprayed another load all over the floor.

Momo felt pity for whoever had to clean his room, but they didn't have time to be fastidious.

She spent the rest of the sports day squelching, her Master's seed soaking the inside of her panties.

XXX

Iida felt as if his two worlds were colliding, his embarrassment from the sports day had come back to haunt him and he felt a combination of guilt and arousal at his beautiful bed mate's discomfort.

He sat ramrod stiff at the table, wondering how this hellish circumstance had come to pass. Opposite him sat Uraraka, the gravity girl struggling with some fiendishly tricky math problems while the class rep dutifully tutored her. This really would have been a lot easier if Momo had been able to help. Unfortunately since her mouth was full of her loving leader's breeding bow, all Iida could do was keep this expression neutral.

He swallowed hard, keeping his face as impassive and careful, making sure he corrected his classmate when she made mistakes, trying not to grit his teeth.

She wasn't letting up, evidently she wasn't entirely as unphased about losing her anal virginity as she lets on. Iida would make sure to punish her for this later.

Still blushing, held at the brink of orgasm by his busty pet, he returned to teaching. He'd deal with Momo's teasing later. Right now he had to focus on not getting caught.

The sucking sound was palpable, and Iida was certain they were….

His eyes wandered sideways, Ochako was as crimson as he was pretending to ignore the obvious fellating that was happening across from her.

He only hoped she wouldn't tell.

Xxx 

The forest was supposed to be a quiet place, but it also meant that they could be as loud as they wanted.

Momo felt her Master's hand on the back of her head, eagerly feeding her his rigid rod with the full lustful force of his animal passion. He'd gotten worse as the Sports Festival, and his energy took to new heights. They were going on their apprenticeships soon, and she got the feeling he was trying to make up for the time he was going to lose.

She stared up, regarding his strong jaw and clenched teeth with admiration, loving how he relentlessly thrust into her hungry maw.

And then he stopped, the frenetic pace between them becoming silent. He stared down at his sexy slave's adoring gaze and grinned knowingly.

She was going to lose her virginity today, something in his motions made it obvious. He didn't say a word, opting instead to place her hands on either side of the tree trunk, bracing her for the impact she was about to experience.

The rowdy representative reached downwards, neatly sliding her soaked leotard to one side. The spongy head of his direction pushed gently but insistently against her salivating sex. She fantasised about this moment; many a night spent with her fingers deep inside her, waiting for him to take the initiative. She was quite surprised at how willing he finally was.

His fingers wrapped around her round rear, spreading her cheeks as if inspecting them for later before gently guiding himself into her from behind.

Both lovers hissed. They were both loving the sensation of penetration, their minds going blank momentarily. Momo felt her hands scrabbling at the bark, its rough texture forever scorched into the back of her memories. She wanted to consume this moment, to burn it into her very soul, the day her Master claimed her fully.

She gasped, swallowing as much air as she dared to feel his warm body against hers. As he pressed deeper, this was different from when he took her ass. It felt closer, more intimate.

She adored being bent over like that, to feel herself being used like that. The close intimacy combined with the animal passion made her feel like Iida was never going to stop. She was his, he owned her, whatever he wanted, she would obey.

Iida was obsessed with her breasts, taking every opportunity to squeeze them as he jackhammered into her. Iida had already cum once that afternoon, but that didn't stop him from taking his frustrations out on her with exaggerated gusto. Bursts of steam whistled from his legs as he slammed deeper, claiming her as his prize, driving them both wild with lustful abandon. Every time he got close, he would slow down, teasing her nipples until the pair were on the brink of mutual explosion.

As if waiting for her ascension, Iida pinched hard on her clit, sending his lover into a cursing swirl of orgasmic energy, the sudden tightening pushing him over the edge as well. With great gusto, he dumped gouts of his thick gooey seed deep into her womb.

He pulled out of her, moving forward to catch her body as the delinquent duo slumped against the tree that Momo had just been clawing at.

"Good luck for your work practice," he said, nimbly kissing her ear.

XXX

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Momo was currently standing in a playground, a few blocks from U.A.

Momo shuddered slightly as she adjusted her pose, glancing around the seemingly abandoned play equipment. It'd been a long time since that initial seduction and Iida had grown in leaps and bounds since then.

Between their training and student representative duties, Momo had entirely accepted her role to relieve the class rep of his stress with a kind of gusto one might find alien.

The deviant deputy rep adjusted her hero costume slightly, the high collar was stiff, but her open thighs were scandalous to behold. This was her original idea, not the compromise costume she had to design thanks to Midnight's outrageous debut. The outward appearance was a black leotard that stretched tightly across her beautiful bust before opening out to a large bare area finally reforming into something approaching decency around her crotch. The two parts were barely held together by four small clips.

She would never usually wear this, but he had ordered her to do so. Ever since he found out that she had this more scandalous version of her costume, it had been all he would speak of.

Momo was surprised how quickly the class rep had taken charge of her. While he remained the same loyal and steadfast hero in public, the two continued their affair in private. Once he realised that she really did want him to give her orders, it started small.

A muffin on his desk in the morning, her panties freely given after a particularly sweaty oral stress relieving session, and now for when they were together, a studded black collar with a single word written on a tiny metal disc.

It reminded her of that first night. She gasped, lost halfway in the memory, when she felt the familiar set of steady hands guiding her to her knees. The elegant heroine turned around just in time to see the familiar sight of Iida's marvellous manhood punching out before her.

She gazed upwards, waiting for his order. Without a word, Iida nodded confidently. Her permission given, Momo set to work on the sumptuous sausage. Like an adherent to a pagan faith, she began to worship it, hands reaching down to caress his scrotum. She started slowly, moving her beautiful lips as she savoured this most precious of snacks. The splendid submissive felt a surge of satisfaction as each movement elicited another grunt of acknowledgement from her Master.

They were so exposed right now, right out in this place. Momo groaned, but she felt Iida ram his gargantuan girth down her throat, finally eliciting the slight choking noise he so plainly desired from her.

Iida was enjoying himself, his relationship with Momo had changed him quite a bit since he came into his own. He'd been so shy and uncertain at the start, but now it was almost second nature for him to go directly for what he desired. No matter how much the reliable class rep pushed, she was willing to go just as far. The sensation of control was intoxicating, and while he was definitely diligent and wished to keep her happy, he took a certain amount of satisfaction in watching her quiver.

He stroked her cheek, a mild moment of affection before yanking her ponytail hard. He felt her groaning as her fantastic throat swallowed more of his implacable erection.

He gazed down, glasses glinting as he watched her gobble his meat stick gluttonously down her gullet. He could hardly believe he tried to push her away that first time, now he could only anticipate what happened next.

As he came close, he began to piston forward,the pipes growing out of his legs steaming with each ram of his dipstick down her wet and willing gullet.

"Momo!" he growled as he felt the spray spatter down her throat. Summoning his strength, he pulled back just in time to coat her face in white-hot love.

The pair stood there for a moment, panting heavily, neither of them willing to give it up.

Iida wanted more. It felt like there was some kind of beast in the back of his head edging him towards more scandalous behaviour.

Gently guiding her with his hands, taking the opportunity to inspect her magnificent mammaries, Iida placed her over the swingset. They were both so public and open, if anyone saw either of them, it would be over, yet here they were.

The ignition hero Iida let his hands reach up and knead the pleasantly plush flesh beneath the skin tight suit, the makeshift Master searching for a way to reveal his prize.

Large, sturdy, calloused fingers explored every inch of her body before finally pushing the thin fabric away from his target. The clips around her midriff quickly snapped off, and Iida eagerly slid the thin fabric panties down around Momo's ankles.

The full moon was on display now, and he appraised the perfect pearl white cheeks like a sculptor might evaluate a block of magnificent marble.

_Thwap_

Finding their regular rhythm, Momo could feel the air moving until he made contact with her rounded rump. She couldn't help but groan in delight. She loved it when he spanked her, and it made her feel like she was really naughty here. While they really were, they were making this playground a lot messier than it was ever intended to be.

_Whack_

Once again the talented temptress felt his hand lift up, swatting her rear again. She loved it.

With a decidedly unheroic groan, Momo felt her juices drench the dusty ground beneath her.

Her tongue lolled in her mouth, each successive percussive strike against her rear making sensual music, perfect preparation of what was to come.

"You've done a good job here, it always makes me forget what a horrible cheating slut you are," said Iida, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Momo had to sigh internally. While he was definitely shaping up to be a great master, the dirty talk was going to need work. Maybe they'd make it through the entire session without apologising this time.

Still, it was encouraging that he was trying, the two's private rendezvous had become riskier recently because he knew how much it turned her on. Momo wondered if she had awakened a monster as she felt his erection against her belly, knowing that very soon she would be riding it again.

She could feel his erection, surging hard against the inside of her thighs. It was evident he was ready to give her the first proper orgasm of the night.

She felt him part her lower lips, steering his erection towards its final destination. Despite how rough he got at her request, his entrance was always smooth and gentle. Those large hands began to move up as he eased his way deeper. He pressed more of his weight against her body, their slow breathing punctuated by muffled moans of satisfaction.

"I saw you and Todoroki again," remarked Iida, his large palms squeezing her breasts tightly. "We really ought to say something to him," he added, a twinge of guilt in his voice.

"Please don't," started Momo, blushing slightly at the revelation. Officially she had been dating Todoroki for a while and yet here she was, happily taking Iida's cock in a playground where anyone could find them.

"Don't want me to bring up your cheating ways, huh, you wanton wench?" growled Iida, pulling back until only the tip remained resting inside her slippery sex.

"Well then, maybe I won't keep going."

Iida looked down at Momo, his hands lightly caressing her peach soft rear.

Momo bowed her head, simpering in his embrace, knowing what she needed to sing.

"Please, sir… I need it," she whimpered softly, feeling the heat rise in her chest with each word.

Satisfied with her plea, the engine hero slammed himself deep inside her again. His speed was intense, and every time Momo thought her senses were returning, he'd slide in faster and deeper.

Soon the two student reps were nothing more than a blur of frenetic sexual activity. Momo could feel her breasts rubbing harshly against the swingset as her lover took his time pleasing her.

He wasn't perfect. Every now and again he would slow down, become more gentle, and every time he did she would try and ramp the action up again.

Iida pushed on with more speed. His whole body almost vibrated as his momentum continued to drive up. "That's it, whore, why don't you take my cock," he growled, his hands percussively slapping against her great glorious glutes.

They were both building to climax, as Momo's moaning grew all the more intense. Iida's hand slipped upward covering her mouth, clamping down as he thrust deeper inside her, feeling the warmth of her body quivering around him. He kept pushing harder, the slamming becoming a frantic friction between them. Momo felt the pressure building, her climax searing through her needy body.

"Mooore moooore mpphhphh!" she screamed through his great calloused fingers muffling her mouth.

"Mmmm, let me fill you up," grunted Iida as his seed spurted deep into her womb, she loved her Master's molten magma in her melting muff.

He held her there, nibbling her neck affectionately, the cold frames of his glasses digging into her back.

She panted hard, her hands balled into tiny fists, her quirk already manifesting precisely what she wanted. A perfect black collar with a tiny tag in the middle and a long leather leash.

It was just subtle enough that one would have to be right up close to see the inscription.

"Bitch." Such an ugly word, yet somehow it defined what she was now. She wiggled her rear in the air, enticing Iida to continue, to claim her as his own. She loved the feeling of his firm, sure hands wrapped around her breasts and caressing her belly.

She felt Iida pull against her leash, pulling her head upwards as he remained perfectly still, his member deflating inside her.

"That's a good girl. Let's go for a walk," he whispered huskily, pulling out of her with a schlick of juices spattering onto the ground.

Momo stared into his eyes, feeling the combination of love and ownership that found its way there. She had achieved what she wanted.

As she began to follow him, all four appendages on the ground, she couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness.

He was doing all this for her after all, and she had to at least return the favour.

There was still three hours before dawn, and they could get a little more training done before they had to get ready for school.

XXX

The hospital room was supposed to be quiet at night, but right now, Momo didn't really care about that too much.

The heroic hussy was comforting her Master after his injuries after all. It wasn't difficult with her Quirk to duplicate a nurse's uniform and key card with perfect accuracy but that hadn't stopped her from enjoying sneaking into her Master's room.

Iida grunted, enjoying his slave's attention as she bounced in his lap, moaning softly with each protracted thrust of his hips.

He yanked on her collar, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, his free hand squeezing her breasts tightly.

"You're such a naughty little slave, I think I'll need to punish you for breaking the rules like this," he grunted. "I'm supposed to be resting after all," he admonished. In all honesty, he was grateful to have her so willingly surrender herself. After the disaster that had characterised the end of his current internship, he was happy that she only scolded him in public.

"Please master, punish me." Pleaded his naughty nurse, panting heavily, sweat beading off her body, loving how Iida manhandled her pleasantly plush body.

The hospital bed creaked as the class reps continued their illicit tumble. But both stopped suddenly as something caught their attention.

Momo's phone sprang to life suddenly, a single name illuminated in the darkness "Todoroki."

"Your boyfriend is calling," teased Iida, leaning in to take a supple nipple between his teeth.

Momo felt a surge of shame. Her Master was balls deep in her, he never showed this side of himself in public, and even now he was clearly devoting more of his attention to her pleasure than his own, yet he enjoyed making her squirm about Todoroki.

Her blush was already intensive, but it was made worse when he handed her the phone, making it clear she had to answer.

"Todoroki-kun," she answered, trying desperately to keep her voice level while she continued to impale herself upon her Master's impressive erection.

"Hey, just wanted to touch base with you, after the whole mess with Iida I just wanted to make sure you were all right," answered the calm and confident voice of the hero of fire and ice.

"I'm doing… Just fine," panted Momo, her juicy thighs quivering as either began to slowly move his hips in a languid reptilian fashion.

"I'm just… Doing a little endurance training on my own," she added, trying not to bite her lip too much. Her Master was enjoying himself, likely playing with her love button. Momo squinted her eyes, waiting for him to pinch it like he always did when he wanted her to scream like a howler monkey.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," replied the white haired wonder with casual grace. "My old man has been trying to get me to follow along a bit more now."

"It sounds like you're having…. A hard time," gasped Momo, suddenly feeling the pace under her accelerate in a timed explosion.

Iida's legs began to hiss. He was putting his full, albeit limited, energy into pistoning upwards, causing her butt to jiggle obscenely. She almost dropped the phone listening to her boyfriend describe his day. She felt a little bit guilty, but only a little.

Iida returned to a sitting position. While still bouncing his buxom beauty on his lap, the deviant representative happily attacked her sensitive nipples with gusto, giving her just enough release for her not wholly lose her composure.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard her would-be boyfriend pause.

"Thanks for listening, I know you're busy, are you sure that training is good for you? You sound like you're in pain or something," commented the cucumber cool champion.

"I'll be fine I just, oww, stubbed my toe," she remarked, glowering at how her Master grinned, releasing her nipple from between his teeth.

"I'm distracting you; I should probably get back to work. I'll see you at school on Monday then?"

"Sure, bye," said Momo tautly, hanging up the call moments before a torrent of semen spurted up into her waiting sex.

Her lip trembled as her own orgasm washed over her, her pent up pleasure making her drop the phone on the floor while letting off a satiated guttural moan.

She felt dirty, like she'd been used, yet she couldn't wait to get back to school. There were so many different things to try.


End file.
